<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tired is an Understatement by Desparado</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823014">Tired is an Understatement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado'>Desparado</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling tired af, today isn’t the day to mess with you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tired is an Understatement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Geralt x healer!reader (Unconfirmed); Jaskier x healer!reader (Platonic)<br/>Based off the prompts “Move out of my way before I make you.” and “Do that again and you’ll regret it.” from @drink-it-write-it (Tumblr).<br/>Warnings: Unwelcome advances from drunken men, but it’s brief and you fuck. his. shit. up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been an exhausting few days of hunting and healing for Geralt and you. A brutish creature had been attacking an isolated village near the Kestrel Mountains and a local priest promised plenty of coin to get rid of it. Jaskier opted stay behind in the town of Ban Glean to “entertain the masses of adoring crowds”, promising ale and a song or two on your return. After failed attempts at finding the beast before it took more lives, you both managed to uncover it’s hideout. Against Geralt’s protests you had enticed the creature out by making yourself bait- waiting until the last second to dart out of the way as Geralt swooped in for the kill. Once the threat was eliminated, and the villagers healed thanks to your skills, you both trudged back to Ban Glean. On arrival you knew where to find your musical friend by following the sounds of an all too familiar song. Rolling his eyes, Geralt followed you into the tavern.</p>
<p>Jaskier had just finished rousing the patrons into a chorus of ‘Toss a Coin’ as you both snuck in, Geralt grabbing a corner table as you went to retrieve 2 large ales. On your return, a rough-faced man stuck his leg and arm out in an attempt to block your path, “Hey there beautiful, where do you think you’re go-“<br/>
“Move out of my way before I make you.” You snapped, making strong eye contact until he did, all while his friends laughed and teased him. Normally you would tolerate drunken behaviour, but you’d had your fill of predatory monsters for now and was too tired to play along. Sitting down opposite Geralt, he gave you a silent ‘are you alright?’ to which you smiled and passed him his ale. Jaskier came bounding over and went to hug you, stopping short when he saw your tired face.<br/>
“Blimey I take it the hunt didn’t go well?” He half-joked, sitting next to you.<br/>
“It was successful,” You started, taking a huge swig of your ale as if it would soon disappear, “But Gods it was difficult.” Jaskier looked at you both with gentle sympathy as Geralt hummed in agreement of your statement. It didn’t take long for you both to finish your drinks. As Geralt retrieved the next round, you explained all to Jaskier. He listened intently and had a wonderful way of showing empathy without seeming pitiful. Upon Geralt’s return you clinked tankards and downed your drink, some of it began to spill down your cheek but you didn’t care. Not tonight. You watched as Geralt kept looking over your shoulder, it didn’t take magic powers to know what-or who- he was looking at. The drunken slurs of insults behind you made it all too clear. “Right.” You declared, pushing your tankard away from you, “I am in desperate need of a hot bath so I’m heading to the inn. I’ll see you gentlemen in the morning.” Jaskier offered to help you with your things but was accosted by some beautiful young maidens asking for another song. As you got up, you winked at Geralt, sluggishly grabbed your bags and headed out the door.</p>
<p>The night air was sharp and welcomed, allowing you to feel less lethargic. The muffled hum of singing from the tavern made you smile, but only for a moment as the sound suddenly became clearer, then a door slammed shut. Despite the fatigue your senses detected footsteps behind you. Turning, you were now face to face with the drunk man from before. He went to grab you and kiss you but thankfully your reflexes are still quick enough as you smacked his chin upwards with the heel of your palm then punched him in the throat. He dropped to the ground wheezing, cursing you with the little breath he had. You looked up to see Geralt standing by the tavern door, watching you with a weary but impressed look. Bent down, you gripped the man’s face with your dominant hand and tilted his head to look at you. “Do that again,” You slowly uttered, “and you’ll regret it.” Straightening up and grabbing your bag, you turned and carried on walking to the inn. Upon hearing protest noises you assumed Geralt had grabbed the man and dragged him back to the tavern and his friends. </p>
<p>Steam floated around the bathtub as you slowly sunk into the water. After a while your skin began to turn pink but the soothing heat was working wonders on your muscles, the lavender oil caressing your senses. It wasn’t long before you heard Jaskier’s voice amongst females’ in the corridor singing ‘Fishmonger’s Daughter’ and a giggle erupted from your lips. Taking a cloth, you worked soap into your skin, feeling cleaner physically and spiritually as you did so. Once clean, you eased yourself out of the now cool water and slipped into a light shirt to keep the chill off. Just as you were about to get into bed, you heard a light knocking on the door, causing your heart to beat faster. Concealing your dagger behind your back. You stood with your foot behind the door and opened it slowly. You sighed in relief when you were greeted by your favourite Witcher. “You alright?” He asked, tilting his head.<br/>
“Yeah,” You replied, now using your dagger to itch your head. “I am now. Are you?” Geralt shuffled his feet and exhaled slowly.<br/>
“I can’t sleep.” He muttered. You opened the door wider for him to enter your room, tossing your dagger onto the side table. After locking the door, you walked to the window and closed the drapes on a high full moon, praying for a night of deep and restful sleep. Geralt stood awkwardly by your bed, you observed him twiddling with his shirt sleeves and smiled at his coyness. “I didn’t have you marked as a nervous bed-sharer” You chuckled, holding your arm out towards the bed as a gesture of permission. “Hmm” he replied as he yawned and slowly removed his shirt. You finished redoing your security checks when you returned to your bed, smiling at your sleep companion who had now made himself comfortable under the sheets. Feeling the fatigue seep ever deeper into your conscious, you turned to look at Geralt who was inspecting his hands. That’s when you noticed the bruises and cuts on his knuckles. “Geralt…” You began, reaching out to touch his hand when he quickly moved it away. <br/>
“He hadn’t learnt his lesson.” He responded, brows knitted before he sighed and looked at you, aware of the concern on your face. “I didn’t kill him if that helps.”<br/>
You tutted at his remark and took one of his hands in yours, checking his wounds before kissing them. You don’t know what overcame you to do that- tiredness or knowing he was always there to protect you- but it surprised you both. “… thank you.” You whispered, putting his hand back down then turning on your side to face away from him before the heat in your cheeks exposed you.<br/>
As sleep consumed your body, you felt Geralt shuffle towards you until his breath was on your back but his skin never touched yours. Your lips curved into a small smile as his deep breathing lulled you into a peaceful slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>